


Art for fleurdeliser & tuesdaysgone's 'I'll Repair For You (When The Roof Starts To Fall)'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Scotland, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser">fleurdeliser</a> & <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone">tuesdaysgone</a>'s fabulous My Chemical Romance/Comics RPS story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/492994"><i>I'll Repair For You (When The Roof Starts To Fall)</i></a> written for the 2012 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for fleurdeliser & tuesdaysgone's 'I'll Repair For You (When The Roof Starts To Fall)'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Repair For You (When The Roof Starts To Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492994) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> As usual my thanks go to my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). I don't know where I would be without you!!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_bbb_3a.png)

[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_bbb_3b.png)

[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_bbb_3c.png)


End file.
